1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus in which a cyclone body and a filth-collecting portion are connected by a filth-discharging passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, conventional cyclone dust-collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner includes cyclone body 20, filth-collecting portion 30, and partition 40.
Air-suction passage 21, connected to a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper part of cyclone body 20. Air-discharging passage 22, connected to a vacuum-generating device (not shown), is disposed at an upper center part of cyclone body 20.
Filth-collecting portion 30 is usually removably formed at a lower part of cyclone body 20 for easy removal of filth that has been separated and collected by cyclone body 20.
Partition 40 is disposed between cyclone body 20 and filth-collecting portion 30. Filth-discharging passage 41 is formed at one side of partition 40 for guiding the filth separated by cyclone body 20.
For conventional cyclone clust-collecting apparatus 10 of a vacuum cleaner with the above construction, filth-laden air from a cleaning surface is drawn to cyclone body 20 through air-suction passage 21 when the vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner is operated.
The air, drawn into cyclone body 20, forms a whirling air current, and filth contained in the air is separated by centrifugal force and collected in filth-collecting portion 30 through filth-discharging passage 41. The cleaned air is discharged through air-discharging passage 22.
On the other hand, filth that has not been separated from the air flows to a center part of partition 40 along the flow of the air. The filth remains in cyclone body 20 and is not collected in filth-collecting portion 30. The filth remaining in cyclone body 20 is not easily removed when a user separates filth-collecting portion 30 from cyclone body 20 to empty filth-collecting portion 30.
Moreover, filth remaining in cyclone body 20 flows to the vacuum-generating device through air-discharging passage 22 and decreases the dust-collecting function of the vacuum cleaner by clogging the air circulation of a filter formed at an upper part of the vacuum-generating device.
An embodiment provides a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus of a vacuum cleaner for preventing filth from remaining in a cyclone body by guiding the filth, separated from the air, to a filth-collecting portion.
The embodiment may provide a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, which may include: a cyclone body for separating filth from air drawn through an air-suction passage and discharging the cleaned air through an air-discharging passage; a filth-collecting portion, removably connected to the cyclone body by a filth-discharging passage, for collecting the filth separated by the cyclone body; and filth-guiding means for guiding the filth in the cyclone body to the filth-discharging passage. The filth-guiding means may include at least some part that has more than 30xc2x0 of slope and has a side sloping downwardly towards a side of the cyclone body. The sloping side may extend to about 10 mm to about 20 mm from the side of the cyclone body.
Another embodiment of a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner may include: a cyclone body for separating filth from the air drawn through an air-suction passage and discharging the cleaned air through an air-discharging passage; a filth-collecting portion, removably connected to the cyclone body by a filth-discharging passage, for collecting the filth separated by the cyclone body; and a dome-shaped portion protruding from a lower center part of the cyclone body to the air-discharging passage. The dome-shaped portion may extend to about 10 mm to about 20 mm from the side of the cyclone body and may include at least some part that has more than 30xc2x0 of slope.
A further embodiment of a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner may include: a cyclone body for separating filth from the air drawn through an air-suction passage and for discharging the cleaned air through an air-discharging passage; a filth-collecting portion, removably disposed at a lower part of the cyclone body, for collecting the filth separated by the cyclone body; a partition, disposed between the cyclone body and the filth-collecting portion, having a filth-discharging passage at one side; and a dome-shaped portion protruding from the center of the partition towards the air-discharging passage of the cyclone body. The angle between a lower front end of the dome-shaped portion and a horizontal surface of the partition may be more than 30xc2x0. The distance between the lower front end of the dome-shaped portion and the cyclone body may be about 10 mm to about 20 mm.